wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Rules! 1) No Godmodding...ever. If you want to involve someone's character (even in a seemingly minor and insignificant way) then ask them first. 2) No drama. PLEASE. If there is drama going on then alert one of the mods so that it can be worked out in a fair manner. Do not drag any personal drama into the game. 3) Please use proper grammar and spelling. Firefox has a spell checker right in the browser. Please use LJ cuts to keep the layout neat and pretty. 4) This is an AU game so canon issues will be kept fairly loose and easy. That being said, try to keep things believable. Hermione Granger is not going to suddenly want to be a Death Eater. There are a number of canon relationships (Bill/Fleur, Tonks/Lupin) that do not necessarily need to happen in the game. We will leave these up to the discretion of the players involved. 5) There will be no Mary-Sue's allowed in the game. No one will quake in fear at the mere mention of our character's name. Remember, flaws and weaknesses are fun and crucial to character development. Also, please try to keep any emo-ish tendencies to a minimum. Characters are allowed to be sad and angry but don't make them cry every time it rains. 6) Plotting is most definitely encouraged. You do not need to come to the mods for every little thing that your character does or plans to do. Any MAJOR plot elements should be run past the mods though. These include things like deaths, new magical abilities, and anything that would effect a character other than your own. 7) Keep IC and OOC comments in the proper communities. 8) The game will run in real time but if you're busy and you absolutely needed to do something on a specific date then just back date the post. 9) Do your best to vary who you're playing with. We understand that it's fun to play with your friends but you could seriously be missing out on some fun if that's all you do. 10) Players (mods included) will be limited to 3 characters. The first two can be whomever you like but the third must be an antagonist. Please please please do not pick a model as your PB. The dead eyes and vacant expressions are really not much fun to look at. 11) If you have any questions, problems, plot ideas, or anything you think could improve the game, please contact the mods. This is a game for and about the players and their characters. We want you to have fun and help make the game your own. 12) For the sake of clarity the journals will be wao_lastname of your character. In the case of a Weasley use the first and middle initial and then the last name. (FYI: For those of you who have hundreds of icons to upload, we do have a uploading program available (for PC only, sorry) to assist with getting those uploaded all at once.) In your acceptance email, we will send the desired user name for those of you picking up a previously taken character. 13) Because of mature content, this game is 18 & over. 14) While this game is not Deathly Hallows compliant you may add elements from the final book to the story so long as they fit within our established canon. 15) There is a minimum activity requirement of 1 journal entry per week and 1 RP per every 2 weeks per character. Category: Join